


You know who I am, but I don't.

by Hello_There_Amigo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america movies
Genre: Bucky mentally relapses, M/M, My first post (yay?), This sounded so much better in my head than on paper, Whole wallop of feels, here goes nothing, hope you like it, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_There_Amigo/pseuds/Hello_There_Amigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky mentally relapses (is that what its called? Idk) while under Steve's care and breaks his heart. And mines of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know who I am, but I don't.

They keep coming back.

* * *

    "Hiya, name's Bucky," he offers out his hand, crouching next to the boy. "Say you alright? Couldn't bring myself to walk away to see some fella gettin' pummeled." He winces as he sees blood on the kids face, contrasting sharply against the boy's blue eyes. Just like the sky he thought.Yet these eyes had their own sunshine. 

"Had 'im on the ropes." He says, groaning as he gets up along with Bucky's help, shaking his hand with strong thin fingers. "What kind of names Bucky?"he says as he wipes dirt off his pants. "I don't know , guess it came from Buchanan. "

"Mine's Steve." He softly replies. "Now what kind of name is that?" He teases. Steve's eyes harden and he quickly says " I'm just playin, quit being a jerk." His features easen up and says " Only if you quit bein' a punk." He throws back.

* * *

 He screams as he thrashes in his covers. Baby blues meet his as Steve runs to his side , words of reassurance on his tongue. 

"Bucky its ok-"

 _ **"NO!"**  _he rasps. " ** _I'M NOT BUCKY"._**

"I'm here Buck, everything going to be-"

 _**"IM NOT** _ **JAMES."**

"I know Bucky it's hard, but we can get through this together" Steve soothes.

Bucky sobs , gasping for air.

 Steve sees it.James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes breaks.

"Buc-" begins Steve. 

 _ **"NO!** Bucky is  **DEAD!**  When you look at me it hurts Steve._ He says, throat raw."You _stare at me with so much **love** that's not for me.You wake up each morning,  hoping that I'll remember,  **but I can't."** "Wanting your touch knowing it's not my desire."_Tears begin to fall,  but he continues,  _"Staring at me, smiling.You loved James, yet you look at me with so much affection **AND I DON'T KNOW WHY.** He loved you, and you loved him! He's gone and what's left,  **the fucking Winter Soldier, me.** He screamed out your name when he couldn't remember his  **own."**_ Both Steve and Bucky are crying, yet he goes on." _The day he-we fell off the train, James Buchanan Barnes **died** and the Winter Soldier was  **born.** The memories are coming back but not him."_

_"You know who I am but **I** don't."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based it off " Can you feel my heart."by Bring Me The Horizon. I don't know why, but it just inspired me. Also my first time writing, glad its about James Buchanan Barnes. Can you guys comment on how I did, please? Nuff said.


End file.
